


Contemplation

by terbenam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Relationship Study, Sakusa Kiyoomi is whipped, Sakusa Kiyoomi taking a bath, bathroom thoughts, he is grateful, he loves Miya Atsumu so much, miya atsumu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbenam/pseuds/terbenam
Summary: The usual monologue routine of Sakusa Kiyoomi in the middle of his afternoon bath ritual, the topic was none other than the heartthrob Miya Atsumu, who is now his boyfriend.And how they get there.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 31





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> one day between the drops from the shower, suddenly the idle, fleeting thought about "what's in Kiyoomi's mind when he's taking a shower?" crossed my mind and boom... this fic. yeah, that's it. that's the projection.
> 
> enjoy.

I'm sure you know very well that that night I was baffled because you asked me to go out out of nowhere. It's been three years since we've been together and up until now you still bring up so many surprises that can make me smile and cursing at the same time.

> "I'll pick you up at 7 PM sharp, just wait at home and wear warm clothes, we'll going somewhere fun, c u omikun~"

That message was popped up in the notification bar at four in the afternoon, just before I started my bathing ritual.

"Why do you always catch me unprepared and unguarded, you damn brat." that and too many swear words I spitted out to our opened chatroom every time you going to take me out. It could be a ramen stall, a quiet park, or a hill hidden somewhere between the cacophony of a big city.

I don't want to know what you have next in store. Surprise me, _again._

_Seconds later my hand spontaneously grabbed another set of toiletries._ Getting ready to do a special ritual that I only do when I'm going to see you.

_Staring at my reflection in the mirror while reaching for my mint toothpaste_ , this time my mind returns to how we are graced and blessed by the universe.

How lucky we are, don't you agree?

All your spontaneity and my rigidity, all your reflexes and my predictions, all your dynamics and my consistency,

all paradox between us that actually makes you and I continue to be us.

These thoughts often make me ponder, how can I still tolerate all your impulsive behavior, and how can you still withstanding me and all my rules.

My logic is always the ideal and the first thing I am proud of, but if it's about you, I don't know why it stopped working instinctively.

_Ah,_

_I notice the scrub you bought for me the other day was too harsh for my skin._ But where is my position for complaining when I know for sure that you must be spending a lot of time in front of the grooming racks figuring out which one would suit my preferences?

Hey,

Have you ever felt bored with all my frailty and principle?

Since a long time ago my life cycle was built from persistence and routine that I lived for every day, I stay away from all changes as far as I can and pursuing exact perfection and excellence.

I am used to persistence and perseverance in order to be able to achieve my big goals.

But you always come up with one new story,

one new place to visit,

and one new memory to make.

Destroying the constant and harmony that I built with all my might with the dynamics and aggressiveness that you come up with, like a thunderous storm you are.

I was overwhelmed and it made me uncomfortable. You know, and you showered me with all the uniqueness that felt unusual and weird for me.

_The air around me is getting damp_ and all of a sudden my memories run to the incident one year ago where you took me to the mountain for the sake of trying a new onsen you've seen on social media.

And when we tracked the winding paths along the hidden beach to catch up to dusk and the fresh air of the morning breeze.

And when we swamped up and climbed trying desperately to conquer a mountain for the sake of getting a little closer to the sun.

Even dialects and languages that felt foreign to my ears for the first time slowly makes me remind me even more of you.

_The pouring water from the shower this afternoon was cold enough to clear my thoughts,_ which every day I used them to think about you and us.

I remember you didn't like the smell of my shampoo because of the sharp smell, but we both know now that karma always finds its way home and now it's your turn to be addicted to the fragrance wafting from my curls' mane.

> "Boring and weird"

is the first impression you gave me, and I don't mind it too much because that's what I really am.

_Isn't each of us have its own peculiarities?_

On the other hand, your striking appearance is like an anomaly in my monotonous world. Your hairdo, your choice of hair color, dialect, your ridiculous nicknames for everyone (even _me_ ), all these things make you look different and I am very sure that I don't have any reason to hang out with you.

_(It was just all back then in the past)_

So how you and I end up finding each other is still an enigma that I don't want to solve.

Let it remain a puzzle, let it be a mystery until the end of the day.

_The scent of menthol mixed with tiger grass and lemon is still your favorite soapy scent_ every time you sniff hungrily inside the crook of my neck. Refreshing as well as soothing, you said while tightening your hug and letting me hear your calm heartbeat after we go through our long day.

Atsumu,

you know that now my body no longer shiver because of your touch. _I know you always wanted to touch me._ But, you are also the one who knows best that I have some difficulties with physical contact, and you always _understand._

You always understand.

You always understand _me_ and my flaws.

You always waiting for me.

You always stay and walk at my pace.

Until who knows since when that it was my hands that started looking for yours first, and how I realized that my body began to crave and long for warmth which I can only get from your tender touches.

_The splash of water stopped and replaced by drops on the ends of my wet hair. The towels were hanging off and the hairdryer was starting to turn on._

Three years running together and you are always there.

You're always there, and I'm grateful that you never chose to go.

You never chose to leave.

You always choose to stay.

Now it's _six_ in the afternoon.

In an hour you will knock at my door while I still need more time to get ready, so you will be sitting in the living room, turning on the TV, trying to steal glances at my preparations but always failing because my door is always locked.

_As usual._

_As it should be._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for going through the hurricane thoughts of Kiyoomi. scream with me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurvademand), or prompt me anonymously on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/kurvademand)! see u!


End file.
